1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for testing a power output stage, the power output stage having at least three half-bridges which each comprise a series circuit formed by an upper and a lower semiconductor switch and to which the operating voltage is applied, and the junction points of the semiconductor switches of the half-bridges forming outputs which are connected to windings of an at least three-phase motor.
2. Description of Prior Art
Power output stages equipped with semiconductor switches are used inter alia in motor vehicles for driving loads, for example motors. By virtue of the rapid development of low-impedance power MOSFETs, even loads in the kilowatts range can be driven cost-effectively. In motor vehicles it can happen that the power output stage and the load are arranged spatially separate from one another, in which case short circuits of the load feed lines to ground or to battery voltage may lead to high fault currents. Fusible links generally cannot be used in these electric circuits on account of their tolerances, their internal resistances and the high useful currents. Moreover, a high fault current may flow on account of a defective MOSFET in the power output stage.